


Territorial

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Marking, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Stiles is a good friend, Territorial Scott, Watersports, Werewolf Scott, Wolf Instincts, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: Stiles could handle the crazy Hales and that his best friend is now a freaking werewolf. He cannot handle it, however, that said best friend pulls away from him. Fed up, Stiles confronts Scott and gets surprised by the answer he gets.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551358
Comments: 3
Kudos: 188





	Territorial

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.
> 
> Attention: This is a fictional work with fictional characters. I do not recommend having bareback sex in real life. STDs are no fun for anyone involved. Stay responsible! Stay safe

"Spit it out, Scott. " Stiles said.

Scott frowned. He didn't expect that greeting when opening his front door for his best friend.

"Uh... what? "

Stiles huffed frustrated and pushed himself past Scott into the house.

"I'm serious dude! Tell me what your damn problem is. I realize that this whole werewolf stuff is weird as hell. I'm just as freaked out as you are! But I'm sick of you being so distant. So, tell me what your problem is, man. I'm sick of tiptoeing around you and you avoiding me. "

While he rambled, Stiles walked deeper into the McCall residence and their living room with Scott trailing after him like a puppy. Stiles threw himself onto the sofa and looked at Scott expectantly. 

"I... There's nothing... I don't have a problem. " Scott finished lamely.

Stiles just stared at him, raising his eyebrows. It looked too much like his dad's Sherriff Look, so Scott fidgeted.

"Really, Stiles. Everything is fine. " Scott said with a fake smile. 

"We've been best bros for most of our lives. That fake smile doesn't work on me, dude. Neither do the puppy eyes. "

"I'm being honest, Stiles. Nothing wrong here. "

Scott got the Sherriff Look again. He and Stiles stared at each other wordlessly for a minute, until Scott deflated. 

"Alright fine. "

Stiles grinned triumphantly as Scott sat down next to him.

"I... There... Ever since I got turned into a... a werewolf, I've got these urges. "

"Urges like what? " Stiles wanted to know, frowning. 

Scott grimaced and shifted on his seat.

"Do we really need to talk about this?"

"Yes, Scott. We do. "

Scott sighed miserably.

"You're going to be weirded out. What if it makes you leave? "

"Dude, you're a werewolf. And I'm still here. You're not gonna get rid of me now. "

Scott nodded tensely. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he blurted out:

"I want to piss on you!"

When Stiles didn't reply after a few moments, Scott hesitantly opened his eyes to look at his best friend. Stiles stared at him, mouth open, but when he saw the anxiety in Scott's eyes, he quickly closed his mouth. With a conscious effort to sound calm and neutral, Stiles asked:

"Alright. Why? "

"I think it's a scent thing. You're my best friend, so my wolf sees you as pack. Now my wolf wants you to smell like pack too. "

Stiles nodded, chewing on his lips. Scott was freaked out by the fact that his best friend didn't have a million questions at once, but he knew Stiles needed to process this, so he stayed quiet. Finally, after a couple of minutes, Stiles nodded.

"Alright. Let's do it. "

"Uh... Let's do what? " Scott asked.

"You want to piss on me to soothe your inner puppy. So let's go upstairs to do it. " Stiles replied matter-of-factly.

"W-What? I... You're not grossed out? " Scott exclaimed, questioningly.

"Nah. Real wolves mark their territory by pissing on stuff too. It makes sense that the same goes for werewolves. " Stiles shrugged.

"I...I appreciate that you're handling this so well, but I don't expect you to do this for me, man. You really don't have to. "

Stiles frowned and shook his head. 

"Why? It would make you happy. Besides, it's my fault that you're a werewolf in the first place. And it's just piss. I mean, there's a reason why showers were invented. "

Scott wanted to say no. He really did. Nothing was worth more than his friendship to Stiles and Scott didn't want to do anything that could jeopardize that. But the wolf inside him, the new part of him that he didn't accept yet, howled yes. His wolf was delighted. Finally, that strong, itching urge would get satisfied. And because of that primal happiness, Scott said unconsciously:

"Okay. Let's do this. " 

Scott's eyes widened. He didn't mean to say that but even his human side was happy that he did. Stiles grinned happily.

"That's my man. Let's go to your bathroom. Less of a mess there. "

Scott nodded and together they trailed upstairs and through Scott's room into his small en suite bathroom. Behind the thrill of anticipation in Scott's eyes, Stiles could still see some apprehension. So, he clapped on his shoulder and reassured Scott:

"Don't worry. Nothing's gonna destroy the bond of sharing your mom's bread pudding in kindergarten. "

Scott laughed, some tension leaving his body. Tentatively, he suggested:

"You should probably take off your clothes. "

"Good thinking. Skin contact's probably better. " Stiles said, nodding.

He shrugged out of his flannel shirt and pulled the white t-shirt underneath off. Unabashedly, he threw his shoes, socks, and jeans onto the floor as well. After spending almost their whole lives together, they were used to seeing each other in various stages of undressing. Stiles chucked his boxer shorts away too, stepping into Scott's shower. He kneeled, before saying:

"Alright, puppy, have at it!"

Scott felt almost like he had an out-of-body experience as he walked towards Stiles and opened his pants. Pulling his flaccid cock out, Scott maintained eye contact with Stiles, even as the first drops hit Stiles's pale skin. Immediately, the smell of fresh urine wafted through the room. It was subtle for Stiles but so powerful and exhilarating for Scott and his enhanced senses. The smell of Scott's piss and Stiles easily intermingled and their combined odor permeated the air. Unconsciously, Scott took a deep breath and moaned.

When the stream first hit his skin, Stiles had to gasp. Scott's piss was warm and felt surprisingly pleasant on his skin. Stiles had been a bit worried about the smell. His concern was unfounded, though. Scott's piss smelled musky and piquant with a slight tone of acridness. But it was still a mild smell. Stiles liked it a lot. He also liked how it felt to kneel in front of Scott and let him piss on him: The degradation and submission felt good. And Stiles _loved_ that Scott looked completely happy and relaxed now. It was almost as if he was glowing. From the number of pleasant sensations, Stiles became hard. As his dick twitched and filled with blood, Stiles blushed a little bit. He couldn't help it, especially not when Scott moaned. Being aroused like that in each other's company is something Scott and Stiles had avoided so far. 

For Scott, it was crazy how perfect their two scents went together. It was an intoxicating smell, which only got sweeter when Stiles got aroused. Then it was downright mouthwatering. And Scott and his wolf felt ecstatic. Not only were they finally able to mark their packmate, but he liked it too. Scott made sure to guide the stream of his piss all over Stiles's torso. But when he saw and smelled how hard Stiles became, Scott pointed the stream at Stiles's crotch. Captivated, he watched how light yellow drops ran along the length of Stiles's erection and proceeded to drop down from the tip. By the time, his stream of piss started to peter out, Scott was rock hard too. For a moment, Stiles and Scott just stared at each other. No one said anything or moved. Then Stiles surged forward, running his tongue over Scott's cock. Scott moaned surprised, hips rocking forward on their own. Stiles grabbed the base of Scott's cock to hold it steady. He licked the tip clean, tasting Scott's piss. Stiles wrapped his lips around Scott and began to bob his head up and down, while his tongue was playing with the tip.

What Stiles lacked in experience, he made up with enthusiasm. But Scott didn't mind. He had to lean with his arms against the wall because his legs became weak. He had his eyes closed and he moaned breathlessly every time Stiles's tongue flicked against his erection. Just like being pissed on, Stiles found that he genuinely liked giving blowjobs. Another piece of evidence for his theory that he might be bi. And Stiles felt like he quickly got the hang of it. While he couldn't fit all of Scott's erection into his mouth _yet_ , Stiles quickly found all the ways Scott liked it: Scott responded particularly well to slow, sensual tongue movements. When Stiles dragged his tongue slowly against the underside of Scott's tongue, he could feel his legs shaking. Stiles also used his hands: One stroked the part of Scott's cock that wasn't in his mouth, while the other played with Scott's balls. That way, Stiles managed to draw curses and guttural moans out of Scott. Even though, Stiles wasn't all that skilled it didn't take long until Scott stuttered: 

"S-Stiles... I-Ah! I'm close"

Stiles didn't feel up to swallowing, so he pulled away from Scott's dick. Making eye contact with his best friend, Stiles jerked him off, until he came. Scott threw his head back and cried out as his orgasm was drawn out of him. Hips twitching, Scott shot his load, covering almost Stiles's whole face. Some of his cum even got caught in Stiles's eyelashes and hair. After Scott stopped coming they stayed like this for a bit: Stiles, rock hard, was unsure how to proceed now and Scott tried to catch his breath. Once he had calmed down, Scott pulled Stiles up. When he saw his friend's come-covered face, Scott's wolf purred. If he hadn't just experienced the most intense orgasm of his life, Scott would have gotten hard again. Daringly, Scott kissed Stiles and grabbed his cock. Stiles moaned into Scott's mouth. The golden shower and giving his first blowjob had riled him up a lot. So, Scott only needed to stroke his cock a couple of times, until Stiles stumbled over the edge too. 

Stiles slumped against Scott, who held him up, panting. 

"Come on, let's get you dried off and then we can go downstairs and you can kick my ass at CoD. " Scott said gently.

"No shower? " Stiles asked tiredly.

Scott looked panicked at that, making Stiles chuckle.

"Right. I forgot. You need the smell to stay on me. "

When Scott nodded relieved, Stiles added:

"At least let me get your spunk off my face. "

"Alright," Scott said hesitantly. 

They stepped out of the shower and Scott grabbed a washcloth. Wetting it, Scott handed it to Stiles who used it to wipe his face off. 

"I don't think I can wipe anyone's ass right now Scotty. Let's just cuddle a bit. " Stiles suggested, a bit unsure where the two of them were standing now.

Now it was Scott's turn to chuckle.

"I can't believe jerking off is the one thing to wear you down and I only find out now. "

"Guess you'll have to use that more often now. " Stiles pointed out, grinning cheekily. 

"Guess I'll do. " Scott grinned back and pulled Stiles to his bed. 

They laid down, naked bodies immediately intertwining. Scott sighed happily. Not only did Stiles finally smell properly like pack, but he also took it well and Scott wouldn't lose his best friend. The young werewolf had never been this happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Piss  
> I hope you liked it. Please leave kudos and comments. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
